Neko Nara
by CarnivalChaos
Summary: OC Story!


Before:

Born in Konohagakure. Her and her mother's side of the family were murdered when she was 7 years old. It was then when she ran off in fear of her own life. While upon running away, she met Orochimaru, who's words had reached her. Orochimaru bit into her right shoulder, a curse mark than forming there. Than she and Orochimaru set off for a ton of training. Two years later is where the story begins…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huf…huf…" I panted , kneeling to the ground, out of breath. Each day training with sensei had gotten tougher. I wanted to be stronger, but it had gotten to be too much. I took in another breath and starting hacking up blood.

He just smiled, touched my shoulder and said, "That will be enough for now." I looked up at him. His eyes had some kindness in them, so I saw at least. Wiping the blood off my mouth, I stood up, using my sword as support. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "You've been so determined, young child. May I ask what it is you are so determined to gain?"

I wasn't used to hear him so interested in my wants or needs, so it shocked me a bit. I cleared my throat and looked up at him "I want to become the strongest ninja in the world! I will be able to protect everyone I care about then!" I truly meant what I said. It was, right now, my greatest dream. He just laughed and patted my head. I looked at him slightly confused.

"Youth of your time seems so determined to win, so this does not surprise me much, child," he walked back inside followed close behind by me.

"A-ano…Orochimaru-sensei?" I nervously asked.

"Yes?"

"Wh-what was your dream? Y-you know…when you were a kid" I looked up at him a bit curious. He stopped.

"That is a very interesting question. But, I am afraid to say I cannot answer it."

A confused expression took my face.

"You see, child, not all of us had big dreams. I am afraid to say that I am not sure what mine was." From the expression he was making, I could tell that was a lie in one way. I was curious.

"So you had no dreams?"

He smirked a bit "Your youth is always so wondrous. It amazes me." He walked into his room and shut the door. I knew I wasn't allowed in there, so I just set off to my own.

---------------------------------

It was nightfall and I was laying it my bed, the door cracked slightly to reveal a bit of light. I was afraid of the dark. I was thinking of my day. My, how much I admired Orochimaru-sensei. He understood my needs and was just as determined to train me as much as I was to train. He accepted me most out of everyone, and it made me feel good. Not many people have been able to do that, and that is why I admired him so much.

I was still awake when I saw a shadow appear by the door.

"It should soon be time for the transfer, Lord Orochimaru" an unfamiliar voice said mysteriously.

"Yes, soon enough, I will have my body. In a years do time" I could hear Orochimaru-sensei say excitedly.

"Pretty soon, are you sure you can't wait until the girl is a few years older?"

"I could, yet…"

"Hm?"

"She has gained so much power already. Not to mention she has the sharingan in her right eye. It may not be both eyes but still, it is what I have been searching for since Itachi Uchiha."

My eyes? Mine! I couldn't believe it! Orochimaru was using me? Maybe I was hearing this wrong. I kept listening.

"Alright, if you're positive about this, Lord Orochimaru"

"Yes. In a years due time I will have the body of Neko"

My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster and faster. The man I looked up to was using me for his own purpose, and nothing else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^^; I know this whole story, like, fails epicly xD But, my friends wanted more information on my OC's past life =/ And since wasnt working for me I decided to use this^^ No mean comments, please.


End file.
